


The truth sets us free from suffering

by YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu



Series: GinZura--Journey [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Farewell Shinsengumi Arc, Fluff, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, OkiKagu - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rakuyou Arc, Shogun Assasination Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu/pseuds/YuuramGinZuraKillugonRenGiyuu
Summary: Shouyou - You will no longer swing your sword to defeat your enemies nor will you use it to protect your body. From now on you will swing your sword to protect your very SoulThe Disciples of ShouyoGintoki - I have an organ more important than my heart. Although you can't see it, I can feel it going through my head down to my feet and I know it exist within me. It lets me stand on my feet, it lets me walk forward without trembling. If I stop here, I feel like it would break... My soul will breakKatrura - It doesnt matter if you're in a dark place or at the farthest reached of the universe! I told you that I've got your back.Takasugi - Even though we fought to save him, we were so weak, we had to use his life as a stepping stone to survive... And we made you bare that cross. I haven't expelled yet, have I?
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Katsura Kotarou & Sakamoto Tatsuma, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae, Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Series: GinZura--Journey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664539
Kudos: 3





	1. Healing is harder than you thought

**Author's Note:**

> Second to the last part of the series hope you enjoy it.

**You cannot heal in the same environment you got sick.**

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

Three weeks after Zura woke up he is still not in his self but he is slowly talking but to Sakamoto only. Sakamoto never leave Zura's side, Sakamoto is the only that Zura trust this time. Its hard that when he looks at me there is no love there is no care in his eyes but its only pain, sometimes I'm suffocating in my own house. Zura never sleep next to me, tenshi is now our only connection. Sometimes our friends will come to cheer him up but he will never talk to them, even the Jouishishi and Elizabeth tried to talk to him but he will only look at them.

Kagura: Gin-chan are you okay?

Yes, we will have a work tomorrow

Shinpachi: But Katsura-san... he will only think you will leave him, it is better to not leave the house.

Kagura: Gin-chan we can do the job trust us

Shinpachi: Dont worry Gin-san we will do our best, you need to talk to Katsura-san.

Sakamoto: Zura is sleeping in your room I left him there with Mutsu and Tenshi-chan

Tatsuma you shoudnt leave him, he will look for you when he wake up just like before

Sakamoto: Zura is strong enough maybe the virus is affecting his mind right now

We still dont know if there is really a virus in his body, the amanto that invented the insect wants to get Zura so they can observe him.

Kagura: I really don't know what happen to Zura aru.. Gin-chan what really happen to him?

Sakamoto: Zura's been like this 11 years ago but this time its not as severe as before

Shinpachi: What happen to him before?

Sakamoto: Kintoki is the one who really knows what happen, he only ask me to check on Zura and when I saw him, I didnt even know that it was really him, his hair is messy, he's super skinny that you can see his bones, he's not sleeping at night and he cant talk.

After sensei died he never talk, he didnt even say goodbye to me and takasugi. Takasugi and I decided to burry our master together with our comrades, Zura never talk he will only nod and follow so after we burry sensei the three of us go on our separated ways. I saw him when I am going to our burned school, he didnt even notice me he only looking at the grave I know he made a grave for sensei, I observe him for 3 days, he will just get a fruit in our tree and thats what he will eat for the whole day, he will go to river to drink and wash his face and hair at night he will just cry.

Shinpachi: How does it happen?

He's afraid to be alone, he's been alone when he was a child he is homeless so when he meet Takasugi, he followed Takasugi, he made friend in Takasugi so when Takasugi go and challenge our dojo Zura is always outside observing Takasugi and the school. When Takasugi made a decision to go study in our school, Zura followed him because he is afraid that his only friend will leave him. Zura became close with Shouyou sensei and he found a family in our school, he treated me and Takasugi his bestfriend and he look up sensei as his father,When sensei got captured we vow to save sensei and joined war together with our classmates. Everytime our classmate died because of war, Zura will take time to stay at their grave to say sorry. When all of our comrades die and the three of us only left Zura didnt talk he was just dumbfounded  when we got captured, Zura and Takasugi is tied and sensei is also there. I made a decision to save them and kill our own sensei, Zura and Takasugi forced to watch it. I really dont know what Zura feel because he didnt say any word, only Takasugi reacted how mad he is. Seeing that scene and our comrades all die while we are alive, maybe that trigger Zura's extreme emotion that was hidden when he met us in school.... fear of being left behind, fear to be alone and the trauma he develop in war the fear to see his own comrades die in his eye.

Kagura: Hmm how can we cure Zura?

Shinpachi: There is no cure in that Kagura-chan, we only need to believe in Katsura-san

Sakamoto: and be with him so Kintoki dont leave in his side

Three months has been passed

Sakamoto and Mutsu need to leave for their business. Zura is sometimes answering Elizabeth, Kagura and Shnpachi, I can also see him petting Sadaharu. When Sakamoto and Mutsu left he only talks to Tenshi-chan. When the job request is not really hard I let Kagura and Shinpachi do it but when its hard sometimes me and Kagura will do the job or me and Shinpachi, the three of us make sure that Zura wont be alone anymore. Today Shinsengumi came to visit us Gorilla and Otae's baby is 2nd months and a girl, I ask them if they will get married and Otae said no. I never see Sachan I dont know if she already move on or shes plotting something, Tsukuyo's been avoiding me ever since she learned what happen to Zura, she is blaming herselft even though I said its not her fault. I dont have any news about Takasugi but I can feel he is planning something. Sougo and I become close since I'm greatful for his action when Zura is having a breakdown

Sougo-kun what are you doing here?

Sougo: china and I are going to play at the park today

And what play are both of you doing?

Sougo: wrestling

Kagura came and said she was going to playfround with Sougo.

Only me, Zura and Tenshi left. Shinpachi is not here because he said that he will take care his sister and the baby named Ayumi. Zura is in the couch so I sat next to him, tenshi-chan is sleeping in his arms, I ask Zura if I can hold Tenshi and he gave it to me.

Zura ... you still dont want to talk?

Zura look at me and said Gintoki, I composed my self I am surprise he talk to me now.

Zura... look I'm sorry for everything that happen, its my fault...

Zura: Gintoki its no one's fault, you had a job and you wanted to help... you are also triggered about the master of Tsukuyo-dono.

But still I can prevent it if I just answered the phone

Zura: I'm not blaming you... I'm not blaming anyone... I'm blaming my self

No you shoudnt, its not you okay, you just need to heal we are here for you

Zura: No I wont be healed here... its my fault because I'm weak I need to face my fear.

We are here to help you...

Zura: No Gintoki I cant be healed in this place, whenever I see this place I only see blood... I cant be healed to this place that get me sick.

Want us to go somewhere?

Zura: You should stay here, your life is in here and your job is here ... you cant leave here.

So what do you want to do?

Zura: I'll leave I will go somewhere and I will bring Tenshi...

You cant do that

Zura: You want me to heal? The only thing you can do is to support me.

So you want to leave and you will bring Tenshi? where are you going?

Zura: Somewhere far away so I can clear my mind so I can meditate

We still dont know if you have a virus in your body, the doctor still monitoring you and what about tenshi?

Zura: Can you just trust me I promise to be back...

Ok... I trust you Zura, come back together with Tenshi, come back as soon as your soul is whole again.

Zura: Thank you Gintoki

When will you plan to leave?

Zura: Tonight

No don't leave tonight I still want to be with you and tenshi...

Zura: Tomorrow morning we will leave.

You'll never tell me where are you going?

Zura: I still dont know where but I want it somewhere far away from here

Can I touch you Zura? Can I hug you?

Zura: No... You cant sorry Gintoki...

When you come back here, can I do that?

Zura: Yes

Okay I'll wait for the both of you, take care of yourself and take care tenshi always eat healthy foods and you need to sleep.

Zura: Thank you Gintoki

Zura left me and go to our room, I only look at my child, I dont know how many months Zura needs to be heal... but I know it will take time before I can see my child and my lover. I wanted to say no but I know Zura I knoe hoe stubborn he is if I said no he will leave without saying goodbye and there's a possibility that he wont come back because he will think I am mad at him....

We stay silent when dinner I never told Kagura and Shinpachi about what will happen tomorrow, Zura let me hold Tenshi until night, I know Zura is not sleeping at night. He is fixing his things and Tenshi, I help him pack I also put a money in his bag without even knowing I know he will not ask me for money and he will get the money that I will give. I sleep at 3am, I feel that someone is gently massaging my hair I can feel that it is Zura, he kiss me in my lips and said they will leave now, I pretended that I'm asleep but after I feel that he's presence is gone I let go of the tears.

Shinpachi: Gin-saaaan Gin-san Shinpachi keeps on shaking me I ask why

Kagura: Gin-chan Zura and Ten-chan is missing. Their things is also not here

They left

Shinpachi: What?

They left the house

Shinpachi ask why and I said Zura needed it

Kagura: What about ten-chan? why did Zura bring him?

Because Tenshi needs Zura to breastfeed him.

Shinpachi: Will they come back?

Yes but it will take a time maybe months worse is years

Kagura: And you let him leave?

Yes Zura is still not part of yorozuya, so I didnt stop him

Shinpachi: How could you! Zura is your lover and Tenshi is your son!

Kagura: I will find Zura and bring him here with tenshi

I didnt say a work and choose the door of our bedroom I saw Zura's comb, I get and keep it in my kimono.

* * *

**Zura's POV**

Walking away from Yorozuya with Tenshi, I know they will understand the important thing is Gintoki knows and Gintoki believes in me. I rode the train station and go to bushu. I still have money Sakamoto gave me and the money I save when I work at Saigo-san. This place is so refreshing it fulls of flowers, trees and river. It looks like my hometown. I ask people if they know a place to stay and they accompany me to a small dojo in town. The owner of the dojo looking for a teacher who can teach little kids about swords I approach him and he is asking if I know how to teach small childrens and I said yes but I have my baby with me. He said its okay to bring the baby. He also gave me a shelter to stay. Today I will slowly learned to be independent. Now its not me who left behind but its me who leave.


	2. Takasugi vs. Gintoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobu-nobu together with the Kiheitai and Harusame's 7th division assasinate the current Shogun Shige-Shige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please watch the anime I will only highlight Gintoki vs Takasugi....

**I am strengthened by my weaknesses. I am brave because of my fears. I am greater because of my mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Gintoki's POV  
**

**timeskip 1 year and 5 months** (Tenshi 1 yr 8mons)

We are hired by the chief of Shinsengumi because some people tried to assasinate the Shogun and now we are hired as the double of shogun while the real shogun is escaping together with the princess soyo they are going to Kyo, we are going to the west Sachan, Mayo-freak and Gorilla. I let the mayo-freak and the gorilla carry us and make fun of them. The enemy showed up and they wear a white ninja costume.

**Okita's POV**

When pops said that the meeting is only for Commander and Vice commander I secretly listen to their not so loud meeting about the mission, Hijikata secretly told me about the mission even though I heared it I pretend I didnt know anythingI Hijikata said that his instinct is that a strong enemy will attack the bakufu ship I decided that I want to join not because it was Hijibakas's order but because I got bored. I come along and protect the shogun and the princess I sneak to their ship. The enemy attack and I saw the princess running I protected her and kill our enemy while saying to her the parts of the body of the man I killed, the princess got scared and order me to stop. When I was attacking the enemy a man who look like the same age as appeared he is also an enemy but he killed his own ally just to fight with me. He looks really like China... Vermellion hair and Azure blue eyes and also holding an umbrella. No doubt this man is realated to China! he's a Yato, the man attack me, good thing Katsura-san trained me to have a faster foot work and China and I had a sparring he's on another higher level than china, he's strong I need to get the princess safe before this man attack again. I pretended that my hand has been sliced I hold the broken sword and when he click the bait and attack I attack him with the broken sword. He got injured by my attack and when he's going to attack theres an explosion in our direction. I heared the princess is calling me so I go to him and ask the old man to escape. I dont know how many minutes I can buy, I saw a lot of man wearing umbrellas, they are all Yato's. A man appeared and gave the shogun's head to the Yato saying that he already killed Shogun, I want to comfirm if its really the shogun but the ship is now sliced into half, the Yato that china resembles attack again and I attack him back. I called that man criminal and he called me Policeman.

**Shinpachi' POV**

I got chained in the tree by the ninja and we are surrounded by the enemy Kagura-chan is in the ground. Gin-san is the only one who can act freely. Giin-san's been acting much more careful since Katsura-san left. The shogun appeared and save us Momonci is also not an enemy, We all go to Ninja's village they said that the enemy will not follow but Gin-san been acting strangely saying that the enemy will not only be satisfied by the Shogun's head. Gin-san told us to get ready the enemy will attack and we saw a ship with Harusame flag. Gin-san said the enemy will not stop even if the shogun dies and if we want him to stop we have to kill him. I look at the enemy's face and its the disowned samurai in Katsura-san's story. 

**Gintoki's POV**

This is bad the Harusame where Kagura's stupid big brother is there and The Kiheitai teamed up to assasinate the Shogun, Takasugi will not stop he's only listening to sensei and sometimes to Zura.... Takasugi I wont let you kill the Shogun he's our friend and Zura will be mad at you if that happens. The enemy attack and Shogun is now running away he also wants to fight saying he cannot bear to see people die... I cant stop my self I nearly hit the Shogun's face! I ask him if he wanted to abandon everything and die here? We dont plan running away in this battle... the shogun can throw a kunai it can be help. The Yato so many Yato is our first enemy, Kagura's stupid older brother is not here... the yato's are so strong but we have Kagura... she is also a Yato. Mayo-freak and Gorilla appeared out of nowhere and help us protect the shogun and fight the Yato. Momonci tell us the secret path and we should let the Shogun go there we run to go there. Gorilla requested to us as Shinsengumi's first and last request that we should protect the Shogun most of the time they are requesting individually. I ask Shinpachi to take the Shogun to the secret path and me and Kagura will hold the enemy. Kagura's brother appeared together with Takasugi.

Takasugi: Gintoki, you will lose everything again.

I haven't lost anything, its just there's one less back for me to protect now!.

No one can stop us not even Sakamoto, Zura or Shouyo...

We attack each other...

**Kagura's POV**

I punch Kamui and he said that I act a little arrogant, I notice that he's not usinf his right hand, I wait for him to use his right hand and when he use it I punch it, he dropped his Umbrella, I notice also his stomach, I kick hiim stomach and saw it bleedding. I am no longer a crying baby, we will help protect this planet.

**Gintoki's POV**

Takasugi and I are equally strong, we were rivals since we are in childhood, we both know how we swing our swords, we both know how each other fight, when I hit him, he will hit me back. Just like before when we are a child....

**Takasugi's POV**

Fighting with Gintoki makes my mind go back to the past... when we first met Katsura is there and then sensei appeared and get Gintoki. I challenge the dojo that Gintoki is in and I didnt stop until I was beaten up by him, I fell asleep when I wake up sensei was there, he ask me if being a samurai does have a qualification I said to him that he is the Samurai, sensei told me that both who are study diligently and try to become better human beings, and me as a dojo challenger is a samurai to sensei's eyes. Doubt yourself, lose your way and become the kind of samurai you want to be sensei said, the next day I challenge Gintoki again and got lost, when I got home my father punch me and ask what am i doing? and threaten to disowned me, he ask mother to not let me eat and I go to the shrine when we first met Gintoki and sensei, I sat there and think... Katsura appeared I still called him by his name back then, he's holding his rice balls saying that he doesnt eat a rice balls with tuna mayo, he left the food and said that he's mother asked him to leave it to shrine as an offering, Katsura is my first friend unlike me he doesnt have a family left and he is all alone, I said to him that his grandmother already died long time ago... Zura even if he's a child he's really a stupid. I smiled when I remember it the next day Zura watch the match with Gintoki and he make a rice balls that day is the very first time I won to Gintoki. Sensei appeared saying he thought that I already joined the his school, Gintoki's mad because he lost Katsura hold him and said stop we're not opposing sides anymore and ask everyone to make a rice ball together, Gintoki ask Zura which side his on and Zura didnt answer him in which side he is. Gintoki thought that Zura is giving him a rice ball but Zura said that he wont give Gintoki and gintoki should make it on his own sensei already eat the rice ball he eats faster and we all laugh... that is also they I laugh.

Both Gintoki and I are on the ground when I get up I saw shoyo sensei I asked him if he is going to punch me again are you going to stop me?

Gintoki: He's gone... Sensei is no longer in this world... we're the only one who can stop us now.

My hands is shaking but I still fight Gintoki both of us let go of our sword and fight in fists.

Gintoki the last thing I saw in my left eye is you...

Even though we fought to save him, we were so weak, we had to use his life as a stepping stone to survive... And we made you bare that cross.

Why did you come to save us? Why didnt you abandon us and save sensei? I'm sure you could've done it. You must've wanted to save him more than anyone. So why Gintoki? Why did you choose us, Gintoki?!

Gintoki: If you'd been in my shoes back then, you would've done the same. That's the reason why you pointed me your sword. Takasugi, I dont recall ever choosing you. Its justt that while I knew well what you held dear, I also knew what shouyo sensei held dear too well. Even if I have to walk thru sensei or your corpse, I'll protect the soul old his student, our friend and Shoka Sonjuku's Takasugi Shinsuke! I'm Sakata Gintoki disciple of Yoshida Shouyo!

Takasugi: I'm amazed you can still say that, I see ... I had no idea. I haven't expelled yet, have I?

Gintoki: Ask Zura he's our president

I smiled but someone attack me behind my back I saw Gintoki's surprised and worried face... 

**Gintoki's POV**

The Tendoshu came along with Oboro, Takasugi is not moving... 

Oboro: Why do you still grip your broken sword? You killed your teacher, you even battled your former friend. What are you trying to fight for?

Gintoki: My enemy is right here, we never change in order to become the kind of samurai we wanted to be, we've all been fightig our own selves. I cant accept his brand of samurai or his methods, I'll stop him even if it means having to kill him but I'm also the one who understands how he feels better than anyone else. Be it killing him or protecting him, they're both my job.

Oboro: Shoyo must be crying in his afterlife, the students he gave his life to save are burning with hartred because of him, and throwing away their lives. Farewell Shoyo's disciples

They attack me but I need to protect Takasugi. I fought back and Oboro attack me I blocked it Don't take Shoyo's- I said 

Takasugi: name in vain

he got up and pick his sword and pierced Oboro's left eye.

Oboro: Survive? Your both be killed here

Kagura and Kamui came back and save us

Kamui: Too back neither of them's gonna die here because they're both for me to be kill. Shinsuke, I can't have you dying here. You promised to fight me as soon as I repaid my debt, remember?

Kagura: I wont let anyone killed Gin-chan that includes you kamui.

Kamui: Try to make it out here alive, Prove that you are strong

all of us fight to make it out here, we need to get out here! I cant even see my Zura and my Angel.

We fight and run Kagura is helping me and Kamui is helping Takasugi, we both parted our ways

We made it to where Shinpachi and everyone.

The shogun got down from his posistion and go to Kyo, he was replaced by NobuNobu.

I am now at the Hospital, I am still confined and Shinpachi came and ask me if its okay that the shogun is alive but got replaced... to be honest I dont know what will now happen, all I want now is to see my family alive, I'm glad Zura is not here because I know he will protest if he know that his shogun friend got replaced.

Shiinpachi: Just what will happen now to the world?

Before the dawn.... The night is its darkest just before dawn. But keep your eyes open. If you avert your eyes from dark, you'll be blinded by the rays of a new day, So keep your eyes open, no matter how dark the night ahead may be.

The Shogun shige-shige sho-chan died one of his old friend assasinated him.

**Zura's POV**

When I heared the news about the replacement of Shogun I know theres something wrong, I pack our things and said goodbye to old man who gave us job. We travel back to Edo and learned the news that today is shige-shige's funeral. I go buy one of the flower to honor my friend who died and go to one of the highest building.

Shogun... Sho-chan we were always at odds as enemies, but we shared the same ambition to make this a better country. I couldnt put an end to you with my own hands, so I failed to keep the promise I made as an enemy. But the promise we made as friends who pursued the same ambition, I'll definitely fulfill it. I threw the flowers

I go to yorozuya but no one is there, I met Elizabeth and all of the joui, I tell Elizabeth to tell me exactly what happen they dont know what happen to the ninja village but I learned the situation and plan everything before I meet Gintoki, I need to convince Sougo or Hijikata, with this new government I think that they will arrest and close the shinsenhumi and all of loyal to shogun, I came to Otose-san's bar and leave Tenshi, Tenshi will soon be two years old I need to end this so we come back to our family Gintoki...

Otose-san I will come back soon and when I'm gone please take care of our baby. I go back to our headquarters and Elizabeth evething the plan.


	3. Dawn

**Zura's POV**

The Joui reported to me that the chief and the Chairman of the Shinsengumi has been arrested and they will be executed after 5 days, the shinsengumi got disbanded, I need to save them. I'm still wanted I will make them captured me. 

Elizabeth you are the key to this plan to be successful you need to bring all the shinsengumi to save their commander and chief, I trust that you can convince Okita-san and Hijikata-san... And we will meet there and fight just bring only few Joui because we can't afford losing our comrades lives. 

Elizabeth wrote: how about Sakata-san? 

He still needs to recover from the fight with Takasugi... Don't bring him, if the situation got worse I'll be the one to ask for his help. 

Elizabeth: when will you plan to got arrested? 

Tonight, one of our people told me that the new puppet of the tendoshi will go to smile bar I need to disguise as a woman and ready my nasty stick bomb 

Elizabeth wrote: Katsura-san you already have a body like a woman, you have a breast and you look femenine. I'll make sure that the plan will work you have to wait for us for 4 days the night before the execution we will come. 

Yes Elizabeth and this is the effect of Parasite the parasite change my body, some think that I'm a woman. 

Elizabeth wrote: cause you look much more beautiful and sexier than a real woman. 

Don't say that Elizabeth... Ready my costume 

Elizabeth wrote: yes Katsura-san 

I change my clothes and go to the bar nobunobu will come I disguise my self as one of the waitress of the bar. When I got there I saw Gintoki, Otae and Hijikata what are they doing here. The police arrested Gintoki, I need him to help escape shit there will be a reverse in plan, Gintoki will know he will see that I will get captured. Nevermind I already plan this and if he wants to join he can ask Elizabeth. When they we're going to leave, I showed my self as a woman with a nasty sticks on plates.

Where are you going? You havent get your order.

Isaburo: I dont recall ordering that nasty food

Oh it was the order of the costumer who was sitting over there. The man who has his tighty-whities who ordered them for you.

Isaburo: White tights...

Gintoki look at me, he still doesnt notice that it is me.

Its already paid so dont worry, Wee dont expect anything from the bakufu or the police anymore... I take my Kanzashi from my hair and said because there's a hero right here.

Gintoki and the rest of the new shitty police where surprise to see me the nasty stick bomb got exploded  I told Gintoki and Hijikata to run, I said to Gintoki to let's meet at dawn. I really hope he gets it or ask Elizabeth for translation.  


**Gintoki's POV**

What the hell does Zura want? Why did he appeared in this kind of situation, he planned to get arrested and he let me escape saying we should meet at the dawn, I keep on running and Elizabeth came and said that we should follow her, we followed her to the new hideout of Jouishishi, the hell is that Elizabeth what is Zura's plan? 

Elizabeth: You are not part of the plan, Katsura-san just save you 

Where's our baby and what is really Zura's plan? 

Elizabeth wrote: I can't tell you, Katsura-san said that you need to rest. Your baby is in Otose-san's care, you've cause trouble and now both of you are wanted! 

I ask Elizabeth where is Zura's room and go there, I look for anything to wear as disguise. Hijikata is not here anymore, I said to Elizabeth that I need to go look for the kids and I'll pay visit to Otose-san. Elizabeth told me to be careful and Kagura is already with them hiding. While walking I saw a lot of white police holding my picture saying I'm a wanted. I carefully go to Otose's bar, I saw police man is asking him. I saw a baby she is holding, our baby looks really like me. Wait for me Tenshi-chan I will save your moron mother and we will go back to you together.

**Kagura's** **POV**

Upon hearing that the Shinsengumi got disbanded, Sadaharu and I look for the saddist and we saw him near Zura's new hideout. He was surrounded by Zura's fraction, I decided to help Saddist.

Saddist: Hey what are you doing here? Don't you see the situation?

Arent you a policeman? At least deal with the traffic then, Sadaharu and I cant even walk with this bunch of people.

Saddist: Theres no policeman here, havent you heared the news we are already...

If your already disbanded why are you still wearing your uniform? I heared from Soyo-chan that you protected her from my stupid big brother.

Saddist: It means nothing when I couldnt protect who really mattered the most..

The Shinsengumi may be gone but that doesnt change the fact that there are lives you've saved. You just protected the two girls. So dont worry saddist even if you dont wear your uniform we know.. we all know that you guys are the real cops. No matter what you do we all know that you guys are Shinsengumi. So quit moping around and do your job saddist. Go break the gorilla out of his cage or do your patrol only to sleep. Just act now saddist and dont be so gloomy

Saddist: Wait, are you trying to cheer me up now? Did you think I was depressed?

As if a saddist like you know that. I'm just telling you to take a bath because you smell bad.

Saddist: That settle then, I wont take off my uniform again. Saddist walk in front of me

Saddist: Hear that? As long as I wear this uniform, the Shinsengumi wont die... And you guys will be massacred tonight! Saddist launch an attack

Rebels: Hey listen to us first!

Saddist: Too late to beg your life

I joined saddist and launch an attack when the other shinsengumi appeared together with Eli

Saddist: Why are tou here? Why are you joing the Joui Rebels? You guys are with Katsura now?

Saito wrote: Calm down, Sogo-kun

Elizabeth wrote: Theres a reason for this

Saito: Listen to me

Elizabeth: No you listen to me...

Eli got mad and punch Saito and she said We mean no harm

Elizabeth wrote: We came here to talk simply as a samurai...

**Kondo's POV**

I am still in prison, when the guards came with the new prisonner, A new commer here? You must be quite the heinous criminal to get thrown here. What is your crime? Beats me.... I dont think I did anything wrong but it would be that a pick a huge fight against the country. I know that voce... no way he's already living his own life after he left, we already cleared his name and now why he is in here? Does the Yorozuya know? Theres a lot of thoughts in my mind I really hope that Toshi, Sougo, Otae and my daughter Yuki is safe... I said that I thought I was protecting the country but ended up in here.

Katsura: The outside world is the same as this place, the people are scared. If we dont fight as one against this bakufu. The country itself will be executed. We the Joui rebels alone cannot overturn this situation... So let me ask you as Shinsengumi chief Kondo Isao... Lend me your strenghth and so that we might protect this country and we can go back alive to our family.

I've been wanted to ask you... Why are you here? You already left and yorozuya said you now have a normal life somewhere far away.

Katsura: I'm going to save this country. I came here to rescue you Its already part of my plan, and I know you need my help as Runaway Kotaro.

What is your plan? Katsura throw a small candy to me. What's this?

Katsura: I told you I let them captured me so we can save you, I already know this place, I got here before... and that is not a candy that is a pill, that pill can let you die without having to wait for your execution. We will fool the guards thinking that we are already dead, so they will open the door and we will escape.

What if this wont work? It'll cause trouble to Toshi and the rest outside... You should know that...

Katsura: Dont worry about that your men must have already joined Elizabeth to plot our rescue.

What do you mean joined up? They will ended as rebels! Dont tell me you involved them? even if the plan success we will ended up being a rebels and who are now going to protect the country?

Katsura: You are now here thinking you protected whats dearly to you... but you ended up not protecting anyone... Not even the women you fell inlove and the mother of your child.

What do you mean? Did something happen to Otae and Yuki

Katsura: I dont know about Yuki-chanbut Otae-san been wanted because she fight with the puppet Shogun... Act now and there'll be no going back but if you stay as a lapdogs of this country, you wont be able to protect anyone from this country Kondo-san. If you die upholding rotten laws you cant protect anyone. My grandmother told me before she died that if the General die he cant save he's comrades, he's loved ones or this country. If you want to protect somethins then break out from this cage. If you accepted to die here you can no longer protect anyone, you dont even know whats happening to them.

They'll die, if they do something they will all die. Both my men and yours will die in vain. All for someone like me... Why did you risk your like here Katsura!

Katsura: Its so hard to convince you, I trust my men and Elizabeth with my plan I know she can do it, Nobody's going to die I know your men is tough and you should know how the Joui rebels survive even if your shinsengumi is though. Have a little faith will you?

Someone speak Good grief... there was a guy who said something similar before to you Katsura... I mean the nations shogun and the nations most wanted spouting the same nonsense? Whos the crazy one here? Katsura you left your child just to save this country?

Pops...

Katsura: That crazy man and I shared a promise... the one who stay alive shall create a brand new world.. I wont die here and I will not let anyone die, even if I stay with my child if this country will end I will have no choice but to save his future. So precautions is better.

Pops: Damn, both of you are crazy, Katsura hurry up and pass me that pill too, Now that we're end up against the entire nation theres no point who is on whose side. If someone can help me out then I will gladly accepted it

Pops?!!!

**Gintoki's POV**

I know their plan, I know what Zura's been plotting, I needed to convice that Mayo-freak. I go to the Shinsengumi headquarters and saw that freak hesitating to open the door.Forget something? I ask

Mayo-freak: Yes, but if I take that back, that'll be the end. If I open this door I'll never be able to come back here again.

Same as me before.. A long time ago, I went throught something similar, there were two things I wanted to protect, I dont want to lose either one of them. But I ended up in a situation where if I didnt throw one away, I'd lose both.

Mayo-freak: Which one did you choose?

I tried to protect both but it was the same as throwing them both away, I still dream about it... I killed our sensei with my own sword just to protect the two lives, and I still wonder if there was a better way to go about it. But for you theres no need to hesitate, its not too late because a help will come.

We open the door and the Shinsengumi is there waiting gor this Mayo-freak. When the sun is setting down Shinsengumi and Zura's fraction met, its now going smooth just like Zura's planned. The rest is up to Zura how he will convice the Gorilla to join him.

I go to where Otae, Kagura and Shinpachi is.. Sadaharu is with old hag. We are going... I now know what Zura means by meeting him at dawn, the dawn means start of the war, he wants me to back up the Shinsengumi and his Fraction.

Evening came and we ask Elizabeth to gave us our own boat so we can go, I dont want to ride the same boat with the Joui rebels and the Shinsengumi.

We saw the enemy attack the ship of zura's fraction and Shinsengumi so we came to rescued them when we escaped the next obstacle is the cliff theres no other way but to climb...

Kagura: We just need someone to get up there and dangle a rope for the rest. Leave it to me...

Sougo: Are you sure you can do it China?

Kagura: Yup, a cliff like this is like a stone's throw for me

She tied Sougo and throw it to the wall

Kagura: Everyone grab that rope and climb

Mayo-freak: Your not the one going up? as if we could use a rope that bloody! and its not even long

Kagura tied Hijikata and throw it just like what she did to shougo

Kagura: Opps I missed.

I grab some shinsengumi man and use them as stairs.

We climb the cliff and at the top of the cliff the enemy attack us with an arrow, Kagura got lose control and didnt think carefully, the next thing I saw is that Sougo grab her save her. Elizabeth drilled and Saito and the other Shinsengumi followed them. When they got up they attack the enemy, I heared a gun, it made me worried but I know Zura he wont let anyone die here. I attack saw Oboro and attack him I said that its my client, Sougo and some of the shinsengumi attack the white police. Go on Mayo-freak save the Gorilla, hurry up and go clean gorilla's shit.

Hijikata: What about you I know your worried to Katsura.

Zura wont die, he wont let anyone die, this is his plan. He knows the consequences of what his action is, if you saw him.. tell him that our son is waiting for us. Elizabeth Go save your moron friend. I wont let that man oboro saw Zura and messed up with Zura's mind.We fought but theres a lot of them. Elizabeth signal that they already got Zura and Kondo so we need to retreat. I told Everyone to retreat. Kagura, Sougo, Shinpachi and Nobume is still fighting. I grab them and said lets go the mission is successful

**Zura's POV**

We are now at the forest of this place, and the enemy is following us, I saw the signal that Gintoki and the rest is now here. Theres a dozen of naraku at this rate they'll figure out where we are meeting Gintoki and the rest go on now. Kondo remained saying that he cannot face Gintoki if something happens to me, the Chairman get going to ask for a help

We fought and all the Naraku's have been killed but something is wrong... I can feel it, I heared the crow. A crow? I remembered that crow used to spy our movements. It cant be! Kondo hurry! We were the ones being held up! Of course they wont send reinforcements because they are already here the enemy's main unit! Kondo is too focus on running and he didnt notice the presence of the enemy Isaburo... He point his gun to Kondo and I shielded him, I wont let anyone die here...Kondo we dont have time to worry about others, leave Kondo leave me here and ask for help I will distract them. I wont die here. My belly is really hurt and I'm losing too much blood, this is bad. Kondo grab me and said that he will save me so that we are even Katsura I dont want to die yet and I dont want you to die either so we will survive together and come back after the dawn is over we will see the Edo and our love ones kondo said. We stand up and defend ourselves and watch our back. Elizabeth and the Shinsengumi came. Elizabeth grab me and put me in his back we are now attacking. Elizabeth Lets go back we should leave here after the dawn.

**Shinpachi's POV**

A lot of things happen, Isaburo help us escaped and now we are wanted, we are now considered as a rebel but its okay as long as we were together and happy. Elizabeth and I are in disguised and we are walking in edo streets, there's no more black or white police but only Nakaru whose looking for the members of Shinsengumi Jouishishi and Gin-san. We got there in Otose-san's and we get Tenshi and Sadaharu. We safely arrived at the Akibaneo, Gintoki took the child in my arms and said that I should visit my big sister and said farewell to Kondo-san. I ask why and saw that Katsura-san andHijikata-san's meeting has been ended.

Hijikata: Shinsengumi, we will leave here before the night.

Gintoki: Oi Zura what did you tell them? Why are they leaving?

Katsura: Gintoki still attracted with your special someone and doesnt want him to go? I see

Gintoki: Oi Zura I'm just kidding you idiot!

Katsura: What ever you said perm head

Okita: Why are we only leaving and you Katsura can stay?

Katsura: Because you guys will be a hero i will make sure to clear your name so you guys can go back and Okita-san wanna spar with Leader? She is in the bridge, when she heared the news about shinsengumi leaving she goes there. Go there Okita-san and disguise yourself. you are still wanted.

Okita: Why would I go there? Katsura-san let me borrow your strawhat

Okita-san go to shinsengumi's room and change his clothes and run away.

Katsura: Go Shinpachi-dono and Gintoki go and say your farewells

Gin-san gave tenshi to Katsura-san and left I also leave.

when I got home Kondo-san was there we welcomed him and gave him a tea and said the next time he go here he can knock on the door.

The sunset came and the shinsengumi left the Edo...

**Gintoki's POV**

I didnt sleep its already dawn the sun is slowly showing up, Zura is on my side both of us didnt sleep

Zura, hows your wound?

Zura: Its not that deep... why didnt you sleep?

I'm just thinking...

Zura: Thinking of what? you miss your special someone?

Zura you are my special someone you misunderstand everything before..

Zura: Hmm... I'm sleepy I should sleep now

Your birthday is near...

Zura: I'm surprise you still remember

Why your body has changed? why do you have a boobs now you look like a feminine girl

Zura: Its the parasite effect Gintoki lets sleep now, lets talk when I wake up


	4. Full moon Cherry Blossom tree and a Promise is perfection

**Zura's POV**

Today is my birthday I am now 29 years old, Gintoki never told me what really happens in the ninja village during Shogun Assasination but I hope both Gintoki and Takasugi can be now friends again or civil. Tenshi-chan has a fever right now so we are only staying at my hideout, Otose-san or Tama-san sometimes visit us here to get us our daily needs, the current shogun and Naraku doesnt stop looking for us right now I am glad that the Shinsengumi is not here. I get out of my bedroom and look for the yorozuya trio and my men told me they are not here they got bored, Elizabeth is also not here. I called Sakamoto and he said that he completely forget that its my birthday today, he said sorry and told me that they will bring me present, I said that I dont mind but I said my worries to him that tenshi-chan has a fever and we cant even go to the hospital because of this puppet shogun, I heared that most of the people leave the shogun and I'm glad for that... I need to plan now so we can cleared the name of the victims of this puppet shogun and we can send back the shinsengumi here.

I get dressed I disguise my self as a woman and put makeup, Tenshi's fever doesnt come down and I need to bring him to the hospital. I didnt tell Gintoki because if he joined and we gain more attention to the public, the naraku will find us. Acting as a normal and going to hospital is easy. When I left the yorozuya every month I will go to my ob-gyne for our regular check up so tenshi can be healthy. Our doctor said that its just a flu and no need to worry, he gave me the medicine and the instruction how to drink it. I thank the doctor and leave, I brought the medicine of tenshi and some other first aid kit for the Jouishishi, I go to grocery and brought us a food, a shampoo for me, a milk and diaper for tenshi-chan and also Elizabeth's tea, Leader's food and Gintoki's chocolates.

I saw the screen our name and picture is still in the monitor... they really want us to get captured, I saw nobume-san and invite her to come to us and have a tea. When we got home Gintoki is there sitting on a couch and ask me where have I been. I gave him tenshi and ask to take care of it because ouf child has a fever and he is just sitting picking his nose such a lazy manner I hope our child wont be like that. I sit next to Gintoki and I ask Nobume-san to sit and later she took the book same book as sensei gave to us, she said that when sensei got captured she is the guard at that time she was still a kid, sensei gave her the book and teach her how to write and read, she was also teach how to be a samurai and sensei told a story about us.

Nobume: Shouyo ask me to gave you this Katsura-san...

Sensei? why me not Gintoki or Takasugi?

Nobume: Thats the letter of sensei to all of his disciples and he said that our class president is you Katsura-san.

I get the notebook and read it, this is...

Nobume: That notebook contains sensei's knowledge about the tendoushi, he knows that the time will come that his students will pick up their broken swords and will seek for the new era where there will be no more Tendoushi that can control this country and sensei knows that you can plan for this with the help of the other students and their new family and friends.

Thanl you Nobume-san

Nobume: If you needed help just call me, I will now take my leave and by the way Katsura-san theres a four letter in that notebook shouyo said that you should deliver his letter to all his diciples at the right time.

Nobume left and I see the four letter the names of the letter is to my cutest adorable demon, to my pride and joy, to my little dojo challenger and last is to my brightest prodigy student.

The first letter is for Gintoki, the third letter is for Takasugi... I dont know who is the other student and where is my letter?! I gave Gintoki his letter and I keep the three in my kimono... I read the notebook to know Tendoushi...

Gintoki: Zura today is your birthday you shouldnt read a book!

Its not Zura its Katsura and I'm really curious about this notebook.. Gintoki what did sensei say to you?

Gintoki: You should read your letter

I dont have a letter from sensei..

Gintoki: You moron! one of this letter is for you!

Hmm this? I dont have a name here... gintoki get the three letters

Gintoki: The little dojo challenger is for Chibisugi and there's two .. one is for you and who is his another student?

Maybe its for Nobume-san

Gintoki: No ... maybe the brightest student is for you

I am not his brightest student

Gintoki: I know cause your the most idiot student

Gintoki want me to stab you?

Gintoki: Zura lets not think about it today and I will make a cake for you lets go while Tenshi is still sleeping

We put Tenshi to his own crib and we go to kitchen , Gintoki bake a cake and I cook the rice balls. Elizabeth and the yorozuya brats come and gave me a present after we eat we relax and tell bad jokes to each other. Yes I finally back to my family.

At night Gintoki ask Elizabeth to look for Tenshi and Gintoki told me we are going for a walk, Gintoki is only silent I ask him where are we going and he said that at the river, when we got there Gintoki look at the sky, I also look at it

The moon is so beautiful I said

Gintoki: Yes full moon...

I look at Gintoki and now he is kneeling down I ask him what happen? Are you sick? Do you have a diarhea? I am worried here when I am going to sit he said that I should stay standing up

Gintoki: Zura do you remember the night when I first made a promise to you that no matter what happens I will always be by your side I will never leave you and if your lost I will find you... Its been 12 years since I made that promise the full moon shines brightly that night and that was the day of your birthday. Zuraa lot of things happened I've known you since We are 7 years old almost 22 years and ... I will make a promise once again I'll promise to take care of you and our child for the rest of my life, so Zura will you let me fulfill my promise? Will you marry me? Gintoki pull out the box with a ring..

My mind is still processing what did Gintoki said... Will you say it again Gintoki? I think I heared it wrong.

Gintoki shouted You idiot I'm asking you to marry me moron! Why do I love you stupid!

Okay Gintoki

Gintoki: What do you mean okay? Be specific!

Okay I will marry you I smiled Gintoki put the ring in my finger and got up and hug me saying hos thankful he is and he's worried that I will reject him

When I said that the lights turned on and theres a Cherry blossom tree, our friends show up and clap their hands

Gintoki you did plan this?

Gintoki: Yes who else will love you stupid?

Sakamoto: ahahahahaha Takasugi will Kintoki...

Gintoki: Shut up Sakamoto your ruining our moment and thats Gin not Kin know the difference

Mutsu: Shut up Tatsuma congratulations you guys

Otae and Everyone: Congratulations

Leader: Zura you are now part of yorozuya family! Congratulations gin-chan keeps on asking people when will be the full moon.

Shinpachi: Katsura-san, Gintoki is so nervous since yesterday when we are buying a ring and we did the plan Congratulations

I thank all of them and look at Gintoki

I look up at the moon and said

The bright moon symbolize that even in the darkest night the moon will shine brightly to make a light

The cherry blossom symbolizes that the spring will come and it means new life

and making a promise to me makes it perfect

Thank you Gintoki...

Otose: I didnt know Gintoki can be like this

Sakamoto: Only for his Zura ahahahaha

Gintoki: Yes only for my Zura we both smiled at each other and hug

This night is a very special night, thank you for giving me the best birthday gift I look at my ring and smile


	5. Truth that choose to not reveal

**A monster's sword cannot cut another monster.**

* * *

**Gintoki's POV**

After the proposal we get back to our hideout and tenshi and zura is now sleeping I got up and Kagura, Shinpachi and Nobume is waiting.

Nobume: Still doesnt want to tell him the truth?

Why did you gave him the letter and notebook?

Nobume: I just followed shoyo's order before the execution.

You shouldnt gave it.

Shinpachi: What are we going to do now Gin-san?

Kagura: We should fight and better stop this before it gets worse...

How can I say it to Zura, I dont know if takasugi is still alive after we fought and we also fight with that Oboro is hella strong like a monster, and when in saving that Gorilla, we fought with sense's look alike...

Nobume: Thats Shouyo... but his different personality..

How?! I shouted... I dont even know the truth

Nobume: Have you read your letter? Maybe he said it... Shouyo is immortal.I had a job as Shouyo's disciple, I cant let that man Utsuro do what he want

I think you know a lot of things about Utsuro...

Zura came and ask

Zura: So ... your all sharing a secret from me.

Shinpachi: Katsura-san

I thought your asleep Zura...

Zura: So I didnt even know that Takasugi might be dead and now sensei is still alive? Whats the meaning of this? I came here because some people is looking for Nobume-san

The Kiheitai appeared

Matako: You! why did you betray us Nobume? Why the Shiroyasha is here? The mimawarigumi was supposed to be on our side...

Zura: So... Both of Mimawigami and Kiheitai is working together to take over the counrty.

Nobume: Isaburo and Mimawarigumi is now gone

Takechi: So the rumors are true... Matako it seems like we dont have any allies anymore

Nobume: The Kiheitai doesnt have an ally here but You have Shoyou's student here. Tell us what happen to the other student of Shoyo?

Takechi: Shinsuke-dono is in comatose, We got attack by Nobunobu and the Elders betrayed the Kiheitai and cuts out of the Harusame but Kamui-dono's 7th Division went to help us. They successfully manage to get the southgate but it was a trap and we barely managed to escape. Abuto said that we should grab Takasugi and scram while they are distracting the enemy, Kamui-dono's group face the most feared Allien Hunter Umibozu...

Kagura: Papi?

Shinpachi: Umibozu-san? Why?

Takechi: thats what we'd like to know but Kiheitai and the 7th division vanished into the darkness of space... Kamui-dono got missing and so has Shinsuke-dono. Abuto said that we are meeting him in Rakuyo planet...

So he is still alive and wondering on space. I should have kill him.

Nobume: the Harusame have link to the Tendoshu, that is one of Utsuro's wings aside from Naraku.

Zura: I know that Tendoshu is controlling this country and sensei is born from Altana... I read some of the notes sensei gave to me. Altana being the new energy resource the Amanto discovered.

Shinpachi: I've heared about that from Sadaharu's owner before that the terminal is builed by Altana

So basically, the people who were meant to monitor the resource used its power for their own benefit?

Zura: The holes in each planet were closed off, and only they had access to it that's how they took control countless planets to consumed them like parasites.

Nobume: The reason they are obssess in eath because this is were the massive altana reserves, but there is more reason because of a certain phenomenon. An unexplained effect which had been documented as a miracle in the past, Utsuro the head of Naraku... During the Tokugawa's reign, when Naraku served the Tendoshu Utsuro went missing.Since Naraku is made traitors pay for their sins with death, they looked all over for him. Utsuro changed his name concealed his background and was teaching kids. Later on, his students caused a major uprising, but they were defeated and Utsuro was executed. That's when something unexpected happened. The body that they burned without the head has been risen... That's the truth behind Utsuro. Over the years Naraku had only 13 heads but they are all the same man.

Zura: A man who became incapable of dying due to the power of Altana... Yoshida Shoyo...

Nobume: You are right...

Zura look at his phone

Zura: Kiheitai get back to were you will meet the Harusame's 7th captain, I'm sure you can find your answer there. If the 7th Captain is a yato he can survive.

We all went back and I went to the rooftop of the building its late at night..

Zura: If Takasugi were alive what would he say? We became Rebels and join the war after the bakufu took our sensei and friends from us, hoping to change this cruel world better, If he were to find out that our teacher was the one who created this world... I'd be lying if I said the whole thing didnt come as a shock, but its true that a part of me thinks it makes sense. Sensei was a bright light that shone upon us, but looking at him theres a vacant look in his eyes, he might have been staring at the giant shadow of his past. I may never know why he spend years in the Naraku, then left it and started the Shoka Sonjuku his school, but I know tht the man smiling there back was, without a doubt is our sensei. And I do know what I ought to do now as Yoshida Shoyo's student.

Zura thats not Shoyo. The one who is our enemy is not Shoyo. I remember what sensei said "A monster's sword cannot cut another monster. You have to grow stronger than me using the sword of a human.", It's something else, something not even Shoyo could defeat. Shoyo deied back then... Thats what Takasugi will say if he knows.

Zura: I see, even so Gintoki, its my turn now... I wont let you carry the burden. I cant make you kill our sensei again.

Zura are you planning to go?

Zura: I can still feel that Takasugi is still alive, I still have a job left from sensei... I should deliver his letter to him

What about Tenshi?

Zura: If Utsuro came here and destroy the planet, Tenshi will not experience the earth as his mother I will make sure to stop this and make a better future to my kid. 

Where did you leave Tenshi?

Zura: I ordered Otose-san to deliver Tenshi to Bushu were the Shinsengumi go and I made friends there. I ask them to look for him while I'm creatinng the future of my child

Zura left... I still dont know if I will go... Shinpachi came and said Kagura is missing... We went to our home and we saw the letter she left, she's going with the Kiheitai..

I receive a call from Sakamoto he said that he's in earth because Zura is ask for him to go with Rakuyo planet.

Shinpachi: Gin-san

Dont say anything, I dont understand anymore either... not what I ought to do as his student, what I ought to do as a fellow student or what I ought to do as a father... There's one thing I understand... What we ought to do as Yorozuya.

Nobume came and she said they will bring us to where Zura and their ship is.. I called Sakamoto and said wait for us, Zura is still not there... maybe he is still planning.

**Sakamoto's POV**

What really happens to Zura and Kintoki still fighting? They will come in different time, Zura said that Kintoki might not come and Kintoki said that wait for him.. That fellow Kiheitai man sayiing that Takasugi is missing. I feel his presence

Hey your now awake? Sorry but we only save you and nothing more, but dont worry! Your general and our friend wie'll definitely save him!, we are on earth we are waiting for our back up... 

Zura: Friend huh? At this point you are the only one that calls him like that... he should be thankful that there's a man who is willing to go to the ends of the universe to save him... and he should lament that there's a man who is willing to go to the ends of the universe to kill him.

What Zura you still had a fight with him over something stupid?

Zura: Its not Zura, Its Katsura and a money-minded businessman like you wouldnt understand, he assasinated the Shogun and tried to kill Gintoki while I was having a vacation.

In that case, I wonder what stupid thing that perm samurai fightin for?

Zura look behind and see Kintoki with Shinpachi and his dog

Bansai: What are you playing at? You cut ties with shinsuke, so why are you doing this?

Ahahahahaha... only Kintoki and Zura got into a fight with Takasugi. They keep on quarreking over something even though their goals is the same.

Zura: Your just wandering the universe so you dont know... He plan while I'm on vacation! Gintoki tell him all his evil act.

Kintoki: One bad thing about Takasugi... Two bad thing about Takasugi Three bad thing about Takasugi and Kintoki fell asleep counting

Zura: Look there were so many that he fell asleep, you helped out a man who's basically an incarnation of all evil but Takasugi has a good side worth saving.... One good thing about Takasugi.... and Zura fell asleep

Shinpachi: There are tons of good things about him too? and you two wants to sleep dont you?!

Ahahahaha ahahahahaha Shinpachi sleep now, Once the battle begins, there will be no time to sleep both of them is now reserving their energy, just a mindset for a veteran warrior.

Mutsu:Takasugi's not dead yet. that is for sure

You guys have turned an absolute monster against you. If we all dont work together, we'll all die. We're willing to help you out. So help us out too....

Bansai: As if we could do that

You can... I dont know why these guys and Takasugi had a fight, there must been some extraordinary circumstances involved but they are just like before... Kintoki and Takasugi is partners in crime when it comes to Zura, they fight the moment they run into each other. Its always my job to put an end to their fights because Zura is busy being the General. but thats okay I just know them being a punk...

Mutsu: Sakamoto... theres a lot of battled ship in front of us

Shinpachi: Thats a Shogun himself?

Bansai: Tokugawa Nobunobu

Oh why theres a different Shogun?

Zura: Thats what Im telling you why I am mad at him

We go to out stealth ship and go to shogun's ship and attack

Oh so this is the new government?

Shogun: Dont move If you do my other ship will attack your ships

Kintoki: Try it ...Is it the us who will first die or you?

Zura: I am not really in the mood to see your face puppet shogun

shogun's army attack and protect their shogun we finish all of his army in an instance and corner the Shogun.

The fight is over go home now, we already made friends with the Shogun and we will take care of him, have a vacation now we said to the other army ships...

**Zura's POV**

We go back to the ship of Sakamoto together with the puppet shogun.

Sakamoto why did you bring that good for nothing self proclaim shogun?

Sakamoto: ahahahahahaha, Zura it will be mean if we left him alone in that ship...

Its not Zura Its Katsura, I dont have a trust in that one, it will be your responsibility.

Mutsu: Katsura-san can we talk privately...

Where?

I followed Mutsu and we go to the empty room

Mutsu: This will be your room, together with Sakata-san and Shinpachi

Hmm...

Mutsu: Why did you go? Can you still fight with your condition?

Yes, if I die my only wish is that Takasugi and Gintoki will be reconcilled, and I need to deliver this letter to him and to the other Student maybe I'll meet him there.

Mutsu: What about your baby?

Gintoki can take good care of him dont worry

Mutsu: He must know whats happening to you and your body

It will only be our secret you, me and the doctor... There will be a war I cant say it now to Gintoki he will lost focus in war

Gintoki knock on the door and Mutsu open it and let Gintoki in, she excuses herself

Gintoki: So Zura whats the plan?

The plan is there is no plan..

Gintoki: Lets sleep we have to gain energy.

Yes but first I need to read sensei's book

Gintoki: Read it when we get back... Lets sleep now

Why are you here Gintoki?

Gintoki: because its a job request as yorozuya we need to finish our job.

Hmm if you say so... Dont kill Takasugi.. maybe a letter can change his mind.

Gintoki: We already reconcilled and he ask if he's still not expelled

He will never be expelled in Sensei his a rebellious samurai, thats why sensei tell him that he can doubt and lost himself to became a samurai.

3 days and in the evening we are now at the Rakuyo planet where Leader is born, theres a lot of different amanto and gorilla..

Shinpachi: Bansai-san tell us where is your hideout

Bansai pointed his finger to the temple and said Its that abandoned temple and It explode

Shinpachi: Bansai-san, it just exploded. Please tell us its not the place

Bansai: Maybe its not and he pointed his finger to another house and it got exploded again and he pointed again and again all he pointed got exploded

Shinpachi shouted It all exploded was he there? was Takasugi-san in one of those?! You mean Harusame knows?

Gintoki: Wasnt he the one who did that and not the Harusame? Laser beams where coming out of his finger.

Bansai get his sword and ready to cut his finger and shinpachi said that its just a joke.

Some people came and said that they know where Takasugi is and we follow them. When Bansai ask where is Takasugi both of them dont answer, thats when we knew this is a bait. The enemy gun fire us and we manage to run we already ask our comrades to use different route while we are distructing the enemy.

Gintoki: Hey looks like you manage to run away from the grim reaper.

Bansai: I didnt run... I chased after the backs of you grim reapers

I'm not grim reapers! Its Katsura...

Gintoki: Bansai! dont mind Zura he is always an idiot

I'm not Zura, I'm Katsura!

Gintoki: Zura stay alive and I command you to be a Zura..

They attack again and the three of us separated. Gintoki with some of my men,some of Kaientai, Bansai, Sadaharu and Shinpachi-kun and Sakamoto with Mutsu and the rest of Kaientai

Sakamoto: Gintoki, Zura we will deal with flies above, You guys look for Takasugi below

Sakamoto the enemy is trying to take us out one at a time! if we split up when we're already outnumbered, we'll not going to win

Sakamoto: Even if we gather we are still outnumbered, so all we can do is fight as we can and I believe in the strength of you two.

Sakamoto and Kaientai run

Gintoki better save the Leader stay alive and let me meet Takasugi.

Gintoki: Zura you better stay alive and come back to our son dont die here in this rotten planet

The next time we meet, it'll be the four of us. We run to different direction. I didnt even tell him the truth that my body is not in great condition.


	6. The reunion of the 4 heavenly Kings

**Mutsu's POV**

Before we left the ship I gave communication device to Katsura-san, Gintoki-san and Sakamoto-san so if we got separated we can still communicate.I talked to the communication device

I heared that the enemy is the three mad stars.

Katsura: Three mad stars? Who are they

They are the dangerous element among the strongest in the 12 divisions but they were imprisoned for a long time due to breaking the rules. The first is the commander without a soldier

Katsura: A commander without a soldiers? Thats how strong it is?

He is the 3rd commander hankai we still dont know how he fight, the second is the commander who has a eye who can read people's mind, the star sword king. He is the best swordsman in Harusame the 2nd division commander Pluto

Sakamoto: He is the one who attack me while I'm looking for Zura and he attack me when I'm saving my comrade.

Gintoki: Dont worry Tatsuma, we can have a revenge now if anyone who will fight him take a revenge for Sakamoto.

And lastly the man who possessing the most strength and athleticism in the harusame the syndicate's best assassin, the strongest among the three 4th division commander Neptune

after I said that I heared Katsura-san is being attack I heared from the communication device

Katsura: I'm not effeminate Im Katsura, move monkey I dont have time for you I dont have bananas

Katsura-san thats the neptune Shokaku, you better run he's a monster.

Gintoki: Zura dont die there!

Katsura: Focus on your battle I'm off

Sakamoto: Let Zura handle it he can do it

No not with he's body condition right now

Gintoki: What do you mean?

Sakamoto: You know something that we dont know Mutsu-san

I cant tell you, your right lets just trust Katsura-san

**Zura's POV**

This monkey... He's strong I need to save my comrades first before anything else... I distracted him saying that he's title is too long for me to remember while I am analyzing the situation on where can my comrades run.He attack me and I block it he's attack is so powerfull. I really need to let my comrades escape before I face this monster. I throw him a bomb and he eat it, he still can stand and he just lost a tooth. I throw a lot of bombs to him and run to Elizabeth and other comrades.

Elizabeth, run! I knew this is an Ambush I threw another bomb in the ground so they cant see us.

Keep running under the cover of smoke! No matter what happens, keep running and dont look back. Keep looking forward and keep running. Can you do it?

Elizabeth wrote: Why are you asking this now? Katsura-san we've been running all this time. We've been running with you believing you're heading for tomorrow and We'll stay with you.

I let them run, Dont look back everyone I turned on the communication device...

Forgive me Elizabeth, Everyone... I can't win this battle as I am now. As a general who leads an organization, I can't beat that thing. So I have to go back not for my organization or for my comrades...

Gintoki: Zura what are you saying! If you cant beat it then Run!!!!

Sakamoto: Dont force yourself if your body is not in great condition!

I remove one of my sleeves of my kimono good thing I wear sarashi for my chest and belly. I must wield my sword for Tenshi and my own sake, as a lone monkey.

Neptune: Your a woman?

No..

We started to fight... I was beaten up I was losing hope but I remembered Gintoki, the very first time he talked to me and called me Zura, he said my name is Zura... He challenge me and Takasugi said that A general shouldnt carelessly sully his name with personal battles. I agree with Takasugi and Gintoki said that He will be my general so I can do what I want and be only Zura. I accepted Gintoki's challenge and ask him to draw his sword because I cant give up the title to be a general, he lose and I also challenge Takasugi because he was assigned to be a general from monday to wednesday. They both lose because I used Headbutts

Gintoki shouted at the communication device... Zuraaaa!!!! dont fucking give up easily, dont die in monkey's hand!

I see, thats right... I'm not Katsura, I'm Zuraaaa...

I attack again the enemy and just focuse on attacking I cut his left arm and he attack me. My sword got broken and I headbutt him. sorry but I can lose my title as a general but I'm not giving my title of most hard-headed to anyone. Shokaku admitted his defeat saying no matter how many soldiers are left, if a general loses the war is over.

We have the same principles in life.

Shokaku: To be honest I never wanted to do this, laws, rules... I broke them but the Harusame has neither the laws needed to support an organization. Its turned into just a toy for a single man

What do you mean man? What does that man intend to do? He wants to take over Harusame eliminate Takasugi and the rest of us rebels and then what? Whats the purpose?

Shokaku: No idea.. but I know for sure no one can stop him, even you and your group.

The fight is not over, I sat and rest for a while I cough blood. I need to find Takasugi and the rest. the comunication device got destroy and I dont know where Elizabeth and the rest run.. Shokaku order his group to help me get up saying that the fight is over. I ask him to find my comrades and he let me come to his ship.

**Gintoli's POV**

Zura's communication is now off I cant contact him and we are now in the battle with some freak man who has a third eye in his forehead. This man can read my moves and know my next move its getting annoying how he block my moves. I attack the eye in his forehead and thats how I defeated him.

I run and saw Bansai nearly got killed when I run to him I saw someone threw a sword its Takasugi... The Kiheitai is at his back, Oboro's team is now here, I saw Shinpachi nearly got attack by the two naraku and I threw my sword to the other one, Takasugi saved Shinpachi while I save Bansai.

Takasugi: move there is some

I have to greet before you.

Move!!!

An explosion came to the other side, I know that explosion its from Zura

Zura: I see, then I will clear your path. Shake hands or punch each other, whichever you want! Idiots I wont stop you!

The ship of Kaientai came Its Sakamoto

Sakamoto:Hey Zura stop encouraging them on!!!! I'm the one who has to stop their fight!

Zura: Then we should just join in

Sakamoto: Great idea Zura you actually use your mind!

The four of us fight I saw how Takasugi smiled, Takasugi the president didnt expelled you yet. Better make it right this time

Takasugi: Gintoki, I guess human dont change easily huh? Even after dying, even after more than a decade, everybody's still just screwing around.

I dont think so.. 10 years ago I woul've killed you.

Zura: Save your fun later.

Takasugi: It seems that a lot of things happen when I'm dead, the guys who were trying to depend the country from me until just the other day are now being targetted..

Nothing's changed. Once we take them down it will be your turn next.

Zura: Takasugi until then, do the best you can to stay alive If your still worth using at all that is, we had a lot of discuss to do

Takasugi: Hey what the hell are they saying?

Sakamoto: Translated simply they're saying dont die yet, buddy. A lot of things happen but lets all forget it for now and play.

Zura and I both kick this Sakamoto

Zura: Who said anything of the sort? This interpreter sucks!

When did we ever play nice with that moron?! I'll keep it nice and short, so translate it properly this time. Fuck you man. 

Sakamoto: why'd you turn into foreignman? Mr. Takasugi he's basically saying he wants to fuck you.

I kick Sakamoto and said Dont translate that literally.

Zura: Over here, Mr. Sakamoto

Sakamoto go to Zura

Sakamoto: What the hell? Cant you just talk directly to each other?!

split his plem to Sakamoto Zura: Oh, sorry I'd build up some plegm.

Sakamoto: You just wanted to spit it out? I'm not a spittoon!

Zura: You dont need to translate, Just spit some phlegm on him or something

Sakamoto: Why couldnt you spit on him directly?! Um, Mr. Takasugi

Takasugi spit on me saying tell him I'm sending that phlegm right back at him.

Sakamoto: Why dont you send it right back to him then? Dont use me as a middleman Im not a phlegm interpreter! Damn one of you has really stinky spit

I spit to Sakamoto Tell him he cant have ny phlegm when he just woke up

Takasugi spit: Tell him not to blame me, but the fool who lives and breathes sugar all the time.

Zura saying random things just want to spit to Sakamoto: Tell him I had a ramen with extra garlic but brushed my teeth.

Sakamoto shouted: Knock it off all of you, theyre the ones you need to be spittin at right now!

Takasugi: So the students of the honorable Shoka Sonjuku school are all enemies of the state now huh

Zura: Takasugi, heres a letter for you

Takasugi: So you have a love letter for me Zura

Thats not a love letter! Zura wont give us a letter moron, thats from sensei, before he died he gave us all letters and passed it to our junior the junior gave it to Zura

Zura: Its not Zura its Katsura. And I still have another letter I dont know who he is.

Takasugi: To whom?

Zura: To my pride and joy

Takasugi: I will find it.

The robot came and we attack

**No one's POV**

Zura: that day, we made a countless graves, not just for sensei and our comrades but also to ourselves. When Yoshida Shoyo died, his students died with him. Their paths would never again come together... or as I thought but, even as we walked down separate paths, we never strayed from sensei's teachings.Seeking the kind of samurai each of us wanted to be, we doubted ourselves and lost our way, but we never stop walking and thats why our paths converged once more. The one who brought them together was none other than sensei. It might only be a fleeting chance meeting but even if its only momentary, If we can go back to being Yoshida Shoyo's student once more, if we can go back to being just friends again, we couldnt ask for anything more.

Takasugi: How does it feel to be a liability to a guy who just left a sickbed?

Gintoki: And how does it feel to be forced to rely on that liability to survive?

Zura: Now fight we are going back to earth together.

Sakamoto: I have to apologize everyone, I've started to feel that it doesnt matter whether we win this battle or not. If I just cast aside thoughts of victory and defeat, I can raise hell with those punks. If they knew I was havin pathetic thoughts like those, they wont probably wouldnt let me stand by their side anymore.

Zura: Tatsumaaa

Sakamoto: Zura and Takasugi pretend that we will retreat

Zura: Gintoki... go save now your new comrade, we will be alright

Gintoki: Zura...

Zura: I will be okay I have them go now save Leader...

Takasugi: Hey brat dont let him be killed

Sakamoto/Takasugi: take care of our friend

Gintoki, Shinpachi and Sadaharu left and Tatsuma, Takasugi and Katsura take care of the enemy

Sakamoto: This is for the best, even if we never meet again, we'll be friends who can stand by you with our heads held high until the very last...

Takasugi: Zura gave me the other letter

Zura gave him the letter and said that he will take care of it.


	7. Ray of Hope

**Takasugi's POV**

Takechi: It seems that we got separated from Katsura and the Kaientai. At this rate

I dont recall on teaming up with them and I still have a mission from the president

Matako: Who the hell is president to gave you a mission?

Bansai: None other than Katsura-san

Oboro is waiting in the temple and he ordered all the naraku who chase us to go

Matako: What you plotting?

Oboro: I need to tell you something

Oboro attack me and while we are fighting he tell me the story of him and sensei... So he is the another student

Oboro: I'm the one who got him captured. Even so I believe he would come back.. You and I are the same, we lost our teacher due to our weakness. One swore to never betray him again and the other one swore to bring him back, even if it meant having to kill again. Until the spirit your teacher gave you completely dies out, keep fighting Thats what we Yoshida Shoyo's students are all about...

The final attack I got him and when he lay down I gave him the letter

Sensei wrote a letter for us, I didnt read mine our president Zura is the one who are task to gave it to us but I got curious and get the letter for the other student.. Want me to read it?

I open the letter and read it

Without you, I never would've gotten to meet them. Without you, I never would've become Yoshida Shoyo. Thank you and sorry. If possible, I would've loved to bring you together. Those kids and my pride and joy my first student Oboro.

The letter ended.

Oboro: I have seen with my own eyes, sensei..., my junior students I'm so proud of. Here me Takasugi, theres something I must tell you as Yoshida Shoyo's first student... Tell them to the other students... The story of Utsuro or should I say Yoshida Shoyo...

**Zura's POV**

We are now in the ship but Takechi come to us saying that he deliver a message from Takasugi

Takechi: Oboro the chief of Tenshoin Naraku was Yoshida Shoyo's first and last student. Utsuro, the previous chief met Oboro and became Shoyo and he died as Shoyo because of Oboro. Thats how Utsuro came to be or should I say comeback to life? Utsuro and Yoshida Shoyo is the same person with diffrent persona. He was only showered with endless insults and hostility. the only name he remember is Devil. It seems people persecuted Utsuro due to their fear of his immortality. Chopped into pieces, skewered and burned alive, he died over and over again, but he came back to life each time, inspiring further fear and animosity. Even though he experienced suffering that would break anyone's spirit, he couldnt disappear that is why he gave birth to countless version of him in order to overcome the endless suffering... And by the time the prison itself rotten away, they began to act... to bestow countless deaths upon people. He did to others what others had done to him. Like a devil trying to become human by imitating them. And so they granted the mask of the reaper to him, the court chose to use the reaper for their own benefit. The 500 years after that were spent in a maelstrom of bloodshed. The one that hated human, the one that feared humans and tthe one who longed to be human... They are all Utsuro.. It was inevitable that he would appear to stop them. The only Utsuro that stood up to Utsuro is none other than Yoshida Shoyo. He suppressed the countless incarnation of Utsuro and fought to change. He never stopped fighting However he's dead brings back Utsuro... The tendoshu feared him, they gave him rank and honor but not power or authority. Utsuro sought the privilege that only the Tendoshu possess in all the universe, the power to freely control each planet's Altana. Wresting control of Altana from Tendoshu's clutches to cause a universal war. That is his plan... Fighters, take down Utsuro.

We are just listening to Takechi and when his boat that will fetch him is near he said

This is the First sudent's want to say to the three of you ... Yoshida Shoyo fought the Utsuro within himself and lost, but his battle gave birth to his students, his spirit still lives on. Put the end to him, before everything ends. Don't hesitate, Don't be afraid. Fight as your heart wills you to. Since I lost sight to my own spirit, I couldnt fight Sensei, that man, of for my self... If I could do it all over again... I would've love to be one of you guys....

Takechi bowed at us and left

Sakamoto: Gintoki... Zura

Gintoki: Nothing anyone says is going to surprise me anymore. None of it changes everything... Maybe Utsuro was the one who killed the Shoyo persona but we his students were the ones who cornered him, giving Utsuro his chance. The one who ignored his request not to go after him, started a fight that put his friends in danger, and gave Shoyo the final blow that awakened Utsuro was me. We are the one who killed Shoyo and gave birth to Utsuro. Even so back then... before he died he said Thank you, with tital disregard for his impending death he looked at me and smiled.

I look at Gintoki and look at the book sensei left...

Perhaps sensei knew this would happen. that someday the monster within him would consume him and become a massive shadow that would destroy entire planets. And maybe Shoka Sonjuku was created to give the world hope to fight the darkness. Even as he faced death, there wasnt a hint of fear or sorrow in his eyes. Maybe it was you who he see ... you who were willing to walk over your teachers corpse in order to protect Shoka Sonjuku and its spirit, appeared to him as a great ray of hope. that must be the reason he and you both smiled back then.

Sakamoto: The battles of the man Yoshida Shoyo gave birth to you guys and your battles gave birth to us and our comrades. There is more ray of hope now so Lets see what all our battle give birth to and show it off to the two Yoshida Shoyos

Gintoki: Zura make a plan for this battle... You will be our general.

We got up to the ship and I go to our room..

I read the letter for the brightest prodigy

You are the most obedient student in my class the noble man who knows what he really wanted, The smartest student I ever have, can I entrust you the safety of everyone? My brightest prodigy of my school. Thank you and sorry for bringing you so much trouble.

Yes sensei, before I die I will do everything to make a new government and to take away the tendoshu power

Gintoki is at the door and hear me say

Gintoki and Takasugi both of them will try to stop Utsuro. Can we do that Gintoki?

Gintoki: You always have my back.

* * *

I gather eveyone after learning the book. I didnt read everything, we must first save the earth.

Everyone Listen to me...

Nobunobu: So your acting as a leader?

I didnt look at him and said

We will split into two groups... one is going back to earth to protect the people and the other is going to talk and have alliance to the Liberation army.

Utsuro's true goal was to use the Altana Liberation army and turn earth into space dust. Sakamoto and I we're gonna negotiate with the Liberation Army.

Sakamoto: Do you think they'll listen to noboies like us?

They will... as long as the Shogun will do his job right Shogun?

Shogun: Are you going to use me as a puppet for your plan

Listen Nobunobu! I've had enough of you and your shitty head! We need to do this so the earth will have a future! I had my son on earth while We are fucking fighting here I dont even know what happen to him! Listen to me I wanted this to end so we can go back to earth and I can hold my son unlike all of you my time is very limited so we cant waste time and stop being selfish if you dont want to cooperate I will deliver you to the black hole so you can never come back! - I shouted

I cleared my throat

So the plan is that Gintoki and the Yorozuya will go back to earth and protect the people while we Sakamoto will act as a royal guard to Lord Nobunobu.

The plan will start tonight make sure your all ready and Sakamoto gave Gintoki another ship so they can go back to earth and a communication device. Thank you everyone

Gintoki followed me in our room and lock it

What are you doing here?

Gintoki: Spending time with you

Hmm I kissed and then we make out after that he told me to take care and he will wait for me.

* * *

We fought with Liberation while Gintoki and the others Defeated Utsuro... but we know Utsuro will be reborn again as long as he still has an altana in his body and there's still altana on earth he wont die....

After we get back to earth I immediately made a plan with the head shinsengumi, he made me a prime minister, I used the internet to made a connection to people of Edo and to let them know what is really happening in the government I made rules and regulation while I'm busy planning for Tendoshu's attack... I am also busy being a parent to my Tenshi.... 2 years had been passed and Gintoki is still not here. He said that he will find Shoyo and he will end him right away...

The tendoshu attack the terminal to get the remaining Altana and I set my self up so that people will know that I got assasinated. I plot my own assasination and killed the prime minister so I can go back being Katsura Kotaro and I gave my position to Soyo.

I fight with them in the terminal while monitoring all the movements. The leaders of the tendoshi who possess Utsuro's blood died.


End file.
